The Bad Boy's Victim
by UnknownVoix
Summary: (Story is Under Heavy Revision) Sonic the Hedgehog, the school's Bad Boy has taken an interest in an outgoing and surprisingly competitive girl; the one and only Amy Rose, a new student in Emerald High. Along the journey through her new school, Amy meets and makes new friends, foes and the Bad Boy himself makes her his new project.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Y'know, I really do hate you." I spat at the incredible douchebag as he picked me up from the bench as our gym coach instructed him to do. I hated the idea of being touched by him, let alone be carried in the old fashioned bridal style. "You're such a prick and I really just hate you so much."

Sprained ankles I can handle, but I really have no clue as to why... people make such a huge deal out of it. I mean, I can still walk, just not that much, but I still can. What the hell did our primitive versions think when they they injured themselves? I don't know; probably celebrate when they learned it was kind of painful and that they made weird sounds when they did get hurt? It's like "THIS IS SCIENCE" in cavemen form, you know, experimenting. I'll just stop now.

He rolled his eyes at me and scoffed, "Really? That's the best you've got?"

"Just expressing myself, did you really think I'd talk to you?"

"Well you did say that I'm a prick and that you really hated me."

"Doesn't mean I'm talking to you."

"But you clearly addressed that to me, because you used the singular pronoun "you" followed with your self-expression of your feelings towards me."

I kept mum for a bit, thinking of a way to counter him but I guess I couldn't. I glanced at him in silence and lo and behold his trademark smirk of cockiness.

"Smartass..."

Okay, I know, he's smart. Actually very intelligent for someone who spend his time banging THOTs, partying, drinking, skipping classes, etcetera. Actually, I think he should be better off as a smartass than being this... THIS. I wanted to, you know if I could, just falcon punch the shit out of him to make him realize that he's just being really... How do you describe those boys in the movies where they're bad boys and they're really hot but they kind of suck? Maybe I can even throw in some combo moves, a hadouken, kamehameha, and a fus ro dah. This guy's got an iron grip on me so I practically couldn't.

Moments later, and I still see no sign of the nurse's office at all. "Could you hurry up? You're walking too slow."

"Maybe I like slow and gentle." Sonic countered with a smile.

I turned to him, my eyes blatantly showing disbelief; this guy just challenged me to a race earlier! Of course I wasn't up for it since the incident before I left home but I was sure as hell wouldn't back down from a challenge, especially when it comes to proving this perverted jerkhog wrong. The twisted ankle thing was just his lucky break; he made me trip on purpose. He knew perfectly what happened on the sidewalk; I mean, he was there! He witnessed it!

My thoughts became filled with comebacks and threw the most inappropriate mock I'd ever said in my whole entire life; I didn't realize the sentence was so ridiculously weird. "I thought you loved it rough and fast?"

Well, there goes my life... dignity... and perhaps also my innocence if this jerkhog manages to snatch it away.

He looked at me, showing a flash of being bewildered, before curling his lips up into a sly smirk. "So you're accepting my offer now, huh?"

I stared back at him, determined to slap him across that cocky face of his. Again, I couldn't because of his death grip, and if I do manage to do so, he'd drop me on my ass.

"What offer?" I asked him, confused. He didn't answer back though.

He leaned closer to me, as if we couldn't get any closer than this, and kissed me full on the lips. I didn't fight back; I didn't bite him hard like I said I would if he ever smooched me. Honestly speaking, he's a great kisser, really. He nibbled on my lower lip, craving for an entrance and I granted it by letting his tongue in to explore my mouth, then I greeted him with my own tongue, interlocking with his.

The kiss felt rough and hard but sweet. I certainly did not expect that, he has mad kissing skills. Well, duh. Player of Emerald High remember? I seriously bet that he's had tons of practice with the ladies, and that he's used the crazy fan girls as practice dummies. They've certainly had fun if they did, s-speaking from a fan girl perspective, obviously. There's no way I'd go crazy for this guy.

But... I feel like I'm beginning to lose myself in the kiss; what the hell am I thinking?! I want to bite his tongue but I couldn't, and I don't know why... Am I getting... turned on?

Can you hear yourself thinking? You've gone insane Amy. Insane; crazy; illogical; absolutely undignified! Put up a brick wall now and save yourself from further contamination! Hol-ee shit gurl, bite him or something, then manage to limp away while he's distracted, do something PLEASE. I know you might have, like probably a fifty/fifty percent chance that you'll manage to get away on foot even if you broke your foot and all.

I felt his lips curve into a smirk again, as if he had won, but I was too distracted at the moment that I didn't mind. I wish I did, because that surely would've made me bite him while he's distracted, but at the moment... I think I'm enjoying it?

Blegh. Erase that, you never thought that at all. Ever.

He pulled away, leaving me in a dazed and flustered state, and showed me a smirk of victory and licked his lips as if he's gonna ravage something appetizing.

"Mmm...Delicious."

I felt my cheeks grow hotter and I felt weird as I turned away his face, speechless after what happened. Normally, I'd have some snarky statement ready for things but nothing came out, absolutely nothing at all. Not even a disgusted sound. That was gross, but I have to admit that... that was a great kiss. HURL. Stop it Amy! You're polluting your own mind with his disgusting shit!

Before I knew it, because I was too distracted with the blaring thoughts in my head, we were right in front of the infirmary. He knocked but there was no answer so he bent down to turn the door handle. The door opened with a creak and revealed that there was no one inside. Sonic went in nevertheless, still carrying me bridal style then set me down gently on the nearest bed to the window, which was the farthest one from the door. I elevated myself to look out he window, as expected the view was perfect for a photo op with nature.

"Huh, the nurse's out..." Sonic observed.

"She's probably busy somewhere."

It's still creepy for the fact that this, where we are right now, is too damn far from the door. I should be worried, but I'm not. I guess I trust him a bit because of what happened a few days back.

He closed the curtain behind him, acting as if nothing happened earlier, "So you'll at least have a look at the outside world." Sonic explained nonchalantly with a sigh, to which I responded to by looking back at him.

"I wish I had my camera," I spoke in a daze while peeking out the window like a little school girl in search for her crush. As you might've guessed, I've always wanted to be a photographer. Not as a job though, I just want to capture these serene moments as a hobby. The green warm colors of nature blends well with the calming color of the sky and its white clouds. The colors of the cars, buildings and the people just blended well together with nature...

This kind of pace seems nice... I like this, it's calming, despite what happened earlier. I feel more relaxed now.

"Thanks... Sonic." I thanked him not because I kind of have to, but I just wanted to. Besides, he chose the best spot for me; beside the window with the great view of the outside world.

And he was silent, probably expecting something snarky to come out of my mouth. I guess this is kind of a good thing? It might also be a bad thing since you can't really predict what he's gonna do.

So, just to make sure of what was really happening behind me–because for all I know, he might be looking at me with his weird eyes and that cocky smirk again– so I turned my head to face him, and well I did really catch him off guard. He just stood there silently, his lips pursed shut, eyes looking down to his feet and... is he blushing? He looks adorable this way, WHY WON'T HE BE LIKE THIS EVERY TIME?! This is like, so not like him, ever.

Well, since he kind of got on my good side, might as well make him not feel awkward.

"Why did you kiss me?!" I acted shocked and disturbed. You owe me for this, Sonic.

"You seemed to like it anyway, what's the problem?" His ears perked up with interest and put that damned smirk back on is face again while slyly cornering me by coming closer, his eyes locked on my lips.

Operation make him not feel awkward backfired on me. This... I expected this, but what the hell–you do not turn into a creepy pervert when a girl asks you that after you've kissed her full on the lips. Seriously, that's weird.

I backed away, my back meeting the cold surface of the wall; the immovable object to blame for my doom.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, STOP WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE DOING." I yelled, grabbing the pillow behind me and hugged it for my dear life while I watched him come closer, a dark shade of red resurfaced on my face; I was flustered, and Sonic liked it. A lot.

The blue hedgehog smirked, licking his lips.

"Just kidding," he said before gently craning my head to the side and quickly planting a hickey centimeters away from my shoulder and the base of my neck, making me cry out a small moan as he marked me. Sonic obviously heard me as I could practically feel him smile on my neck. He sensually licked and nibbled on the love-mark, and it felt soothing as his breath blew against the wet surface of my skin. He finally ran his tongue over the spot slowly, sending shivers up my spine.

Ew. It was either a shiver that said, "dude, get the fuck away from me, tha's weird yo," or the shiver that says "you sly mofukah you, stop doing that man, tha's weird". Yes, there's a difference. Spot it.

Then Sonic pulled back and stood casually beside me, moments before I finally snapped out of the daze he sent me spiraling into. I stared at him, barely horrified but incredulously shocked, unable to speak, let alone give him the message that I hate him. I just sat there, staring at him, looking dumbfounded.

His hand cupped my cheek then slowly slid it down to my chin and held it up, his face coming in closer again.

"You're mine."

* * *

**F_KING HELL MAN. I just keep changing this stupid prologue, and I don't know what to do with this story anymore, just huehghgehgjhoknj.**

**Also, guys, in here, she's older than her canon self, hence the influence of modernity and raging hormones... and sarcasm... and probably also the ghetto part.**

**Now, to get some food. Have a good one guys.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Feel Like My Seatmate's A Huge Jerkwad**

* * *

I had the most cliche morning. It's like, done by every single female protagonist ever.

Except I'm not really a protagonist; I don't really consider myself as a heroine in some cliche love story. Also, I don't really have a super huge problem in life at all. I live a pretty normal life.

Today, I woke up as usual; lazily and not really in the mood to go to school, which is a very different personality than I have in school.

In school, I'm sweet and really up-beat. Much like your average cheerleader except I'm not a cheer leader, and I never will be. Probably, unless someone successfully convinces me to become one, I refuse to be one with them because one, I have issues with people who don't support my team, like that guy I hit with a baseball bat that Annie had on her just because he didn't cheer for the guy I was rooting for when the whole family went to watch to a sporting event in town, it was the sack race event, and I was rooting for the guy in red because I loved the color red. Two, I'd rather not wear those skirts and use the pom poms.

I know, I'm weird. The whole school will probably know it too. Oh wait. It's the first day of school in a new school. Ha ha, they don't know me yet. Oh the joys of being a new student, note the sarcasm.

"Amy!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs, snapping me out of my sleepy daze. I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyelids as the sun grinned at my face. Huh, nice weather we're having by the way.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I got off my bed, and then proceeded to drag my feet across the room, trudging in other words. Slowly, I eventually got out of my pink room and got down the stairs in a surprisingly short amount of time. I saw mom and dad downstairs and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Morning!" I greeted them cheerfully. Only then did I notice my sister, Annie Rose, making a cup of hot chocolate, a noticeable grumpy frown on her face. Probably having a bad day I guess, I shouldn't bother her.

"Morning sweetie." Mom greeted back.

Lynette Rose, my mom, has pretty blue eyes, a small but cute buttoned nose, fur with a darker hue of pink, and a pale complexion. She was wearing her working clothes; vest, pencil skirt, you know, the usual, stereotypical business lady attire. She had her hair in a neat bun. A word of advise when dealing with her, once you've, due to the lack of a better word, crossed my Mom, you'll remember the day you got your ass kicked by a woman. A beautiful, graceful, kind, cunning and awesome woman. Yeah, that's how much I love her.

"Sup' Amy." Annie greeted before sipping from her cup of coco. The grimace still present on her face.

Annie Rose is, as I mentioned already, my sister. She's usually bubbly but it seems that she doesn't like the idea of going to a new school. My sister's thirteen, and has green eyes like father's, small buttoned nose, candy-ish pink fur with colorful random highlights, and she has a rather tanned complexion due to all the surfing she does. Oh, did I mention that she's a bit, err, neutral when it comes to her personality? She's not girly and not really that boyish, she's just in the middle. Is there a word for that by the way? She wore her purple pajamas that had cute yellow star prints on it as she slouched on her seat.

Also, I love my sister like my best friend. Just putting that out there. Because I'm quite skilled in melee combat. Just saying. I could kill you. Just kidding. I'll stop now.

"Well someone's grumpy early in the morning." Father chuckled as he read the newspaper, adjusting his glasses occasionally. "Wipe that frown off, will ya sweetie?"

Troy Rose, my energetic, fun-loving, goofy dad, is … I have no other words to describe him other than awesome. He has green eyes, a long nose, light pink fur and has a really fair complexion. He, like Mom, also wore his working clothes; a suit and tie. He's a businessman by the way, working at a large firm like the great responsible father he is.

Perfect family, right? In the books I read, protagonists usually have abusive siblings and/or parents. I don't have the protagonist's life, boo hoo.

Eh, who cares? I love my family.

"I'm like this because," Annie paused, taking another sip from her mug, "I keep dying at the hands of the Ebony Warrior." She referenced the Ebony Warrior in Skyrim, whom she couldn't beat for the 80th time; her latest try was last night.

"C'mon, just take a seat and eat your breakfast. No need to worry about your video games so early in the morning." Mom told her.

I sat down, opposite to Annie, and began to dig in my breakfast, which was... a whole lot of veggies on our plates, a few grains and a bit of meat.

Did I mention that Mom is a health nut? Yeah.

Dad probably saw me scowling at the food and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll get burgers later," he leaned in and whispered to my ear.

I smiled back, beginning to dig in, eating everything- Eugh, broccoli? Who eats broccoli in the morning? I used my fork to poke on the said vegetable at the side of my plate before hesitantly putting it in my mouth. I chewed on it cautiously, as if it's some ticking time bomb in my mouth, and grudgingly swallowed it. I have to admit, the vegetable was a bit hard to push into my throat without stopping my hurling.

"Good work soldier!" Annie whispered to me and grinned, giving me a thumbs up as she also hesitantly ate vegetables, dad silently chuckled at us. Good thing Mom didn't hear us or we'd receive a long lecture on vegetables, weight loss, being healthy and whatnot. She was busy blending vegetable juice.

Breakfast done. New objective: escape the wrath of the vegetable juice.

Ha ha, I know that I can't escape the juice though, I know Mom will eventually make me drink it before I go to school, and then I'll have to brush my teeth again.

I silently slid off my chair and tiptoed up the stairs, towards the bathroom.

In there, I did my business and obviously took a bath. The cold water felt refreshing.

After a nice cold bath, I went directly to my room to put on some clothes as Annie got in the bath after I left.

I stared at myself in the mirror, damn I was gorgeous! Ha ha, just kidding.

I wore a short-sleeved teal blouse with black polka dots, black jeans and a pair of sandals. I wasn't much of a make-up person so I left out the make-up, besides I looked pretty already, and natural beauty looks good right? Hue hue hue.

Opening the window beside me, I stared down below at the street and- Oh? Ooh la la, who's this hottie?

I spotted a blue hedgehog. A hot blue hedgehog who wore a black leather jacket- Wait what? Why would someone wear a jacket in the middle of July? Eh, it fit him anyway. It looks like he's having a peaceful time down there, with his motorbike parked a couple feet away from him, just sitting on the bench with his headphones on... under the heat of the glaring sun.

He must be drenched in sweat.

Is this guy our neighbor?

After moments of staring at him, I finally attempted to ask the blue hedgehog -

"He-"

"Hey dude!" A twin-tailed fox walked up towards him, waving.

Well I was gonna ask him something. Welp. Too late.

I closed the window as they talked, I couldn't hear them so what's the point of listening?

I might have closed the windows shut but I still heard the sound of a loud engine running. I looked back thought he window and noticed that hey were leaving, as evidenced my that hedgehog hopping on the bike with his friend and actually riding off.

"Did ya spot a cutie down there?" I jumped a little as Annie spoke, she was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed with a smile on her face.

She wore a white T-shirt with some things printed on it, I literally have no idea how to describe it other than it looks like it was a white wall sprayed with art by an artist, ripped black jeans, and of course, a pair of black converse. Her purple backpack hung on one shoulder.

"Nah, He looked average." I lied. He was one helluva hottie, even if he has a weird sense of fashion.

She rolled her eyes at me, smiling. "Sure. Ready to go?"

"Yeap. "

* * *

Gulp. School.

I stared at the school before me, thinking of the adventure that could happen, including the possible embarrassing moments. Recounting the times I've been embarrassed, I should be used to it, but I'm not.

"Good luck honey!" Mom kissed my cheek, and I kissed her cheek too before I exited the car. Annie, who was currently busy playing on her PS vita, received a kiss on the cheek from Mom too.

"Sure Mom...", she murmured, planting a peck on mom's cheek while her eyes were still glued onto the screen. Typical Annie. What was she playing anyway?

"Amy!" I heard a familiar chipmunk squeal my name. As I turned around to face the voice, long slender arms suddenly embraced me.

"Sally!" I squealed in excitement. Oh my Chaos. I have a friend in this school. I won't be eating alone! Mini-party in my mind for having Sally, woo hoo!

"You didn't tell me that you were going to school here!" Sally happily chirped, she was definitely cheerful. Wait, when did she transfer here again?

"I didn't know you went here!"

She raised a brow at me, "You're kidding right? You were the first gal to know that I transferred here in seventh grade."

"People forget." I shrugged.

"Yeah, you forgot that I transferred here but I bet you didn't forget all your crushes." She rolled her eyes jokingly as she flashed a smile.

We giggled, not realizing that Annie already left me in search for her own group of 'family', or her geeks.

She and I then finally entered school grounds, with Sally just dragging me around introducing me to a bunch of people who seemed nice enough; different kinds of people who all belong in their own groups. Simplifying everything, the groups were all here; jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, geeks, emo people, goths, etc... I didn't particularly like the jocks here, one of them even tried to flirt with me and Sally while she was in the middle introducing me.

Also, there were neutrals everywhere, my kind of people.

"C'mon, I'll give you a tour around the campus!" Sally exclaimed, suddenly tightening the lock on my arm with hers , as she dragged me all over the campus, making small chat as we explored the school more. I just realized that I was early. Wow, someone gimme me a prize for the first time of being early to school on the first day. Wait, that didn't make sense.

"Hello? Earth to Amy?" She waved her hand in front of my face. I didn't realize that we were done with the tour.

"Huh? Oh."

"Hey the bell just rang, see ya later?"

"Sure, later." I nodded, going separate ways as we waved at each other.

Wait. What was my class again? I think it was History... Ugh history. I trudged towards class, remembering the times I slept in class and then the teacher dropped heavy books on my desk on purpose just to wake me up.

I remembered where the room was, thank God, and sat near the window at the back of the room. A few minutes later, a preppy white and black-spotted dame strutted her way towards me and then placed her hands on her hips.

"Um... I sit there." She spat at me, pointing at where I'm sitting on at the moment. I stared at her nonchalantly, but I was internally confused; do I fight her? Do I take the higher rode? What is it Amy?

Dammit Amy, focus, you could get into a fight if you ignore her.

"Bitch get off my chair if you don't wanna get slapped!" This dalmatian chick crossed her arms, glaring at me. Apparently, she likes making a scene out of completely trivial things like these.

Also, bitch? Moi? How ironic.

"Maybe, she wants to sit there, Karen." I heard a cool bat calmly defend me. She had her arms crossed at the dog, who slammed her paw on the arm of my arm chair.

She was a pretty, white bat with a tanned complexion. She also wore sexy but casual clothes; a black tube top with pink ruffles, white skinny jeans and black high heels, her look was topped off with glittering accessories that she wore almost humbly.

"Rouge... " I heard Karen growl, she glared at the bat as some dude tried to cool her down. The dog then uttered a loud "HMPH!" and rolled her eyes at both of us. Why would she want to sit on this chair anyway? And this is the first day of school, right?

"I have my eyes on you... " She muttered with a growl, taunting me before actually going off to find another chair.

Bitches man, ya gotta love 'em.

I sighed, slumping on the arm rest. The bat didn't even bother to introduce herself... Rouge, that's her name, right? She was currently talking to a purple, nerdy but shy looking cat. I'm assuming they're friends, as they seemed close. I'm gonna introduce myself later. I better mentally prepare myself... Ahem, 'Hey! My name's Amy Ro- '

"Good morning class!" My train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by our seemingly cheery teacher, who was a female panda.

Everyone muttered a barely audible "Good morning", having obviously forced smiles on their faces. Well, that's weird. Are they scared of her or something? She looked nice though.

"My name is Miss Emily Tyson, your history teacher." Our teacher introduced herself. "Now class, everyone's going to introduce themselves one by one. Do we have any transferees?"

I hesitantly raised my hand, I could practically predict what's going to happen next. I'm guessing I'll go first.

"Ah, you must be miss Amy Rose! Would you mind introducing yourself first?"

I knew it. Well here goes nothing… I walked up towards the front of the class and turned to face them with a horribly plastered tight smile. "Uh, hi. My name's Amy-"

Suddenly, I was rudely interrupted by a blue hedgehog that just entered the room.

Miss Tyson faced him with a death glare,"Ah mister Sonic, since you're late, like always, go sit on the vacant seat at the back."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he went towards the empty seat, which is apparently beside mine, and sat down.

Wait. Blue hedgehog? My neighbor? Huh, so he was Mr. Popular Bad Boy, judging by the looks of all the girls in the class, they were practically drooling over him as he smirked confidently. Obviously, he's the school's hot stuff, so way off limits Amy; you could get eaten alive by his fan girls. Wait, He went to this school?

Well duh Amy. Can't you see him sitting beside your cornered chair over there?

God I need to stop arguing with myself.

Well, some girls. Rouge, her friend, a white cat and two brown dogs don't seem to give a damn about this guy.

"By the way class, those will be your permanent seats. Which means you'll be sitting on them for a whole year. " I heard the teacher say, squinting her eyes at everyone, particularly at Sonic. Does she have some kind of grudge towards him?

Also, that's great.

I'll be siting next to seemingly someone who could be Mr. Pompous ass? That's cool.

Just… great.

* * *

**So, what you just witnessed right here is that I barraged you guys with a whole lot of dialogue. Sorry about that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Friends**

* * *

So... History.

Intros were done, I slipped while I was heading to my seat, everyone laughed of course. I found out that the purple cat's name was Blaze, which was a name I've always liked. It was a pretty name. Also, I found out that Rouge was a huge fashionista and that her parents owned Club Rouge, which is a very successful club. And, I forgot to mention, I finally got to know Sonic. His name, I mean. I didn't hear it at first.

So. Hey seat-mate, nice to meet you.

As Sonic got back to his seat, giving way for the other blue hedgehog next to him to introduce herself, he glanced at me and then I saw his eyes glide downwards then upwards again as if he was scrutinizing me. I sat back on my chair and gave him a weird look.

"What?"

He scoffed and gave me no answer then sat on his seat beside me as I threw weird looks at him, but it seemed like he didn't care at all. He sat back on his seat, letting out a sigh of boredom, and threw his arms up to stretch before supporting his head.

The time went by slower than I expected, way slower. And our teacher wasn't making the period fun either;it was lame. She kept talking for the remaining time we had in the period, which wasn't helping, I was insanely bored.

Someone shoot me.

Sonic was now putting up with the sky blue Barbie hedgehog beside him by the way, who was totally into the guy. Not that I care. I just thought that you guys wanted to know since her pestering is too annoying not to care about and in this state boredom, eavesdropping is better than nothing, right?

"C'mon babe, just one quickie, after class maybe?" She giggled silently, bending down a bit so that she could show her cleavage as she slightly pressed them together. Sonic stared at her nonchalantly.

"Shut up Lauren," Sonic spat, maybe he was in a bad mood?

"I don't go back to the same girl, you know that."

He's more decent than what I expected earlier. But still.

"But it's just one quickie Sonic. I won't make you get back with me..."

Yeah, it went like that. And I refuse to listen to the girl any further because it's gross and disturbing, well to me at least because I refuse to flirt like that ever. So I flipped through the pages of my notebook, and then finally stopped on a page near the back. I started doodling, like what I always do when I'm bored. Doodling with my pencil, I drew random stuff all over the page as I let time past by.

Miss Emily kept talking, and talking… and talking, obviously not paying attention to the class anymore. She was rambling on and on about "The beauty of Mobius' history" and how anything can affect the past, present and future. She was right though, but her boring speech made my attention span for long speeches shut down; it would've intrigued me since I actually like history but the teachers are just not that great. Half of the class, wait, that's an understatement. Almost everyone in class didn't pay attention to her except for Blaze. The girl had a passion for learning, I guess.

Minutes later, the bell rang.

I, after the teacher dismissed us, went to my locker to get what I need for the next class, which was Mathematics, and then approached the two friends, who were chatting with each other as they walked along the hallway, in the midst of the crowd of students.

"So did you read the new book? It's so cool!" Blaze beamed, getting her stuff from her locker. So, I'm guessing she's a bookworm then? Not that I have a problem with bookworms, just stating... in case you guys get wrong ideas.

"Oh Blaze hunny, you know that I'm not into books." Rouge stated, giving her a 'you know that right?' smile. Apparently, they're locker buddies, since their lockers are next to each other.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to try reading some books..." Blaze giggled as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hi..." I lamely intervened, giving them a small wave.

"Oh, hello Amy." Blaze smiled at me, adjusting her glasses.

The purple cat wore a white blouse with a cute ribbon at the middle, right below her breasts, which she paired with red bell bottom pants and flats. She also wore thick framed glasses and a silver necklace.

"You're welcome by the way." Rouge said, referencing the earlier scene, about the dog.

I let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I was going to thank you."

"So... thanks."

"No sweat. I hated Karen anyway, you know, she was a real bitch." Rouge sounded distant for a bit. Did they have a past together? Past best friends maybe? Frienemies? Childhood friends?

I should stop jumping to conclusions.

Blaze looked concerned, and attempted to avoid the topic. "Wanna sit with us in recess?"

"Uh, sure." I nodded, forgetting about Sally for a moment there. Sorry Sal.

"Great!" Blaze grinned, but soon blushed randomly when she caught the sight of who was behind me, chilling with his friends.

Sonic... Oh God there's three of them. Why didn't anyone tell me there was three of them?! Dude! There's a hot looking black Sonic and a Silver guy with a leaf hairstyle. Oh there's the fox and a red echidna too.… But still, Oh my gahd there's three of them.

Okay, pay no attention to them. Especially to that blue Sonic guy.

"See ya guys. I'm going to my math class." I said, walking away down the hall.

"Oh, I'm coming with you!" Blaze said, catching up to me after snapping out of her daze.

"See ya Blaze!" Rouge waved, going the other way.

"Later Rouge." Blaze waved back before turning to me.

"Did you see Silver ?" She asked. Woah, this girl's in love. Also, she likes pot head leaf guy? I mean... The Silver Sonic?

"Uh, yeah. What about him?"

"He's so dreamy!"

Oh boy.

I better hope that he's not a bad boy then, my new purple cat friend.

* * *

**This is shorter than what I was going for but hey, it's still a chapter right? Any constructive criticism could help y'know, so please do send help my way and I'll be sure to address them.**

**And thank you guys for reading this! Seriously, you guys are great.**

**Have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Edited, checked and revised.**

**I don't own Sonic and his pals, just the plot and the school.**

* * *

"My next class is Math with Mr. Vickers." I said, holding onto my class card as we rushed to class. I hope I'm not late yet.

"Same." Blaze said. Dude, the girl walks fast as hell. I mean she was literally dragging me to class with her, it's kind of a miracle that I didn't trip and get to rub my face, bum or even knees on the floor while I'm still dragged around, which would actually be a pretty hilarious sight. But it would still hurt though, probably. I haven't experienced being dragged around with my gorgeous face rubbing against the floor. But I've tried being dragged across my old school's hallway with my butt sliding across the hallway. Just not the face and the knees yet.

I ramble a lot, I know. Sorry.

We arrived to class, thankfully we're not late because Mr. Vickers didn't arrive yet. Both of us headed to the two empty seats in the middle and sat next to each other, and then began chatting like everyone else in this room. Everyone in the room had their own worlds. Soon, our teacher walked in with a handful of students with him. Most of them were girls trying to get his attention.

The teacher looked like he was in his forties, and he looked strict too. Mr. Vickers is a brown lion by the way.

"Settle down students." He said, making the students go back to their seats.

"Okay students, my name is Mr. Jude Vickers. I'm your math teacher." He introduced himself, and then looked at me, as if trying to recognize me. Oh, I'm going to introduce myself again I guess.

Also, Jude? Isn't that a girl's name?

"I see a new face here," he said, smiling, "perhaps you should introduce yourself first."

Okay then. Sure, sir with a lady's name. No offense, because there are probably some dudes with girl names.

I stood up from my seat and then walked up towards the front. Hopefully I won't be interrupted by anyone.

So introductions were done again, like the usual first day of school stuff. By some miracle, I didn't trip. The teacher was pretty nice. We wrote down the lesson highlights for the whole school year. I'm just hoping that he's a good teacher that doesn't hate his students as much as my sister hating having no internet at all.

Also, the twin tails fox guy is in our class, you know, one of the friends of Mr. Pompous Ass. He seems nice enough, I mean, he seems like a smart kid, he respects people; I don't get the fact why he hangs out with guys like Sonic. He's probably the complete opposite of Sonic! Plus, twin tails man, how cool is that? Probably better than super speed.

I mean, I can summon a gigantic hammer, which I call "piko-piko hammer" by the way, because it sounded cute. And it's awesome. Like super speed..because hah.

"Hey," Blaze randomly whispered to me, eyeing Tails as she did so.

"He's a cutie isn't he?"

I widened my eyes, surprised at her question. Was she really thinking that? Also, my reaction kinda gave her the wrong impression. I mean, I was surprised. Who wouldn't get the idea of me actually liking the li'l cutie? WHO IS SO NOT MY TYPE JUST REMINDING YOU. No offense meant by that, just pure defense.

"Yeah, but he isn't my type." I whispered back casually, despite my mental reaction earlier. Keep cool Amy.

She smiled, looking relieved. Um, maybe she has a friend that likes Tails I guess. That, or she likes cute nerdy little Tails here, and silver pot head leaf guy. I'm going with the first one, just to be very safe. Very very safe.

After writing down what we needed to write, we spent the remaining time joking around, even Mr. Jude joined in the fun.

Best. Math. Teacher. Ever.

Not really. But hey, the guy's... um.. err.. teacher's pretty nice.

Math eventually ended, everyone pretty much liked the teacher, including Blaze and I.

And, WOOOOOP! RECESS!

Blaze and I walked out together, heading to our lockers. I followed Blaze to her locker, makimg idle chit-chat on the way as we maneuvered through the crowd of students scattered on the hallway. When we got there, she punched in her numbers on the key pad, god this school is so high tech, and stored her stuff in her locker. Then we headed to mine after she locked it. We made our way through the sea of students, (hey someone imagine me on a boat with a pirate hat) , before finally arriving in front of my locker. And that's when I realized that I forgot my password.

Dammit.

"So uh, you gonna open your locker or what?" Blaze asked a bit impatiently.

"I kinda... um.. forgot the number." I sheepishly admitted, embarrassed at my forgetful self.

"You senile old lady." She joked, snickering before magically opening my locker for me. I stared at her in surprise, second time being surprised by the way, and asked her, "How?!"

"I am your stalker..." Blaze joked again and then pointed at my palm. Oh, I wrote it there. OH.

GENIUS AMY IS NOT GENIUS .

"Did you really need to write it on your palm?" She asked as I started leaving some stuff I didn't need in my locker.

"Yes. I did." I stuck my tongue out childishly at the cat.

Hay Amy, cat got your tongue?

No puns please, alter ego.

Shortly after the thing that happened with me being forgetful, we headed to the cafeteria. I got in line to get my food with Blaze next to me and after we got our food from the seemingly cranky cafeteria lady, Blaze immediately spotted her friends' table. Well that was fast.

The purple cat led me to the said table and smiled at them before introducing me.

"Guys, this is Amy. Amy, this is Cream the Rabbit, Mina the Mongoose, Cosmo the Seedrian and Tikal." She said, pointing at the guys as she mentioned each name respectively. I smiled at them and sat down, opposite the rabbit, who seemed to look quite happy meeting me. Blaze sat next to the empty space beside Rouge.

"Nice to meet you!" Cream greeted as she gave me the cutest smile I've ever seen.

"You too." I gave her a genuine smile of my own.

Oh my God I want to hug her. Nao.

So I hanged out with them for recess, got to know each other, sharing laughs and gossipping about stuff. Turns out that Cream likes Tails, but the plant girl kept her lips shut while they talked about the said fox. Do I smell a love triangle, or is my nose just broken?

Huahua, Cornyyy.

Can anyone smell the corn popping?

Dammit, now I want popcorn.

Still, a love triangle, man. And it's between two close friends. Dayum, that's gotta have a bitter sting in the end.

Also, Sonic and his gang were sitting on a table next to ours. I know because well, the black cool hedgie's there, looking hot. He's just chilling silently while the others were busy chatting.

Exactly my type of hunk. Woot!

Oh my god snap out of it Amy.

I think I forgot someone... hmmm.

Wait, where's Annie?

I looked around for a moment, squinting my eyes while I searched for my sister.

Oh there she is. Sitting with some dudes, looks like they're busy chatting about games.

Blargh.

* * *

WHOOOO

SCHOOL'S DONE, GIMME A HELL YEAH!

I said my good byes to my new friends, telling them that I'll just wait for Annie so that we could walk home together. No sight of Annie yet by the way. What's taking her so long?

By the way, my other classes that I skipped talking about were just about introductions and lesson highlights. Nothing much. Well except for the fact that I accidentally bumped into Sonic a while ago. I gotta admit, he's hot. Not a fan of him though.

"Sonic?! Wait dammit!" Some girl with a high pitched whining voice whined. Speak of the devil, there he is, walking out of the school grounds, completely leaving the girl behind. I was chilling near the gate by the way. I turned to face the girl, and surprise surprise. It's Sally.

Oh god I was supposed to spend recess time with Sally. Dammit me.

She looked like she was struggling while trying to catch up to him. Well she IS wearing heels. I mean, it's hard as hell to run in those things.

"Where's Sonic? " She asked, approaching me, who was still chilling near the gates.

I shrugged, "I don't know. He ran away."

I heard her curse under her breath, and then she told me, "Hey the next time you see him, catch him for me."

Oh haha Sally. There's no way I'm touching pompous.

I snickered and jokingly said, "Why? Did he steal your make-up?"

She didn't laugh, she looked serious. Well she looked sad, but still serious. Sadly serious? Seriously sad? I don't know.

"Amy.." Sally murmured, her voice trailing off as she stared down at her feet before runnimg off.

Huh, that was weird. What happened?

Before I knew it, I remained deep in thought.

"Sup sis!" Annie greeted, snapping me out of my thoughts, Sally was long gone. Maybe I was in the zone for more than a minute.

"Oh uh, hey." I greeted her back monotonously.

"Doing some serious thinking huh?" She crossed her arms, noticing my behaviour.

"Nah, let's go home." I said, waving my hand to dismiss the topic and then walking off with her following me. The sky looked pretty, but it was getting dark.

"Hey sis." Annie piped.

"Hm? "

"Did you know that Sonic the Hedgehog or whatever his name is, is our neighbor? You know, the so-called bad boy of the school." She said.

Neighbor.. he's my neighbor?

"And didn't Mom say that she was inviting our neighbors over? For, you know, a welcome gathering?" She continued.

"What?"

"Dude, the Hedgehog family are gonna eat with us. His mom's the Aileen lady. You know the pretty and nice lady who welcomed us into the neighborhood. "

So, his mom's a nice lady. An extremely nice lady. His dad's probably extremely nice too… How the hell did he happen? By 'he' I meant Sonic, just so you guys know.

I broke the fourth wall again. LOL.

Also, dude. That guy is gonna eat with us. That pompous ass.

Hell no.


	5. Chapter 4

**I MISSED FANFICTION SO MUCH GUYSSSS**

**OKAY... WAIT.. CAPS-LOCK... **

**So, this is chapter 2.5..Two point five people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and his games/series/etc. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here, making fanfictions about him and his friends.**

* * *

"Dude, do I look, at the very least, presentable enough?" Annie asked me, batting her lashes and twirling in her somewhat different style of clothes, looking nervous. She wore a white draped dress that had rectangular higlights of pink along the left side of her slim waist, and a pink set of babydoll shoes that had a white strip of polished hard fabric which was the toe cap that had been decorated with a trail of decorative diamonds along the edge of the toe cap. Also, for the first time ever, she put her hair up in a sleek ponytail with a brown scrunchie, no leftovers.

I can feel my inner fashionista baby! I just love describing clothing!

I raised a brow at her and answered… well not really an answer but it's related so… I asked, "Why are you dressing so formally? I mean, it's just a family coming over for dinner."

She breathed out a sigh and placed a hand on my shoulder while she looked into my eyes with a serious demeanor; Annie had her brows slightly arched downwards while her lips remained pursed. It's like a staring contest just randomly happened between us. I stared back at her in a confused manner, my brow still raised at her while a little pout formed on my lips.

I actually didn't know what was going on now. I mean, they're going to arrive and we're just sitting here, blankly staring at each other's pupils like something happened. What I do know is that I shouldn't have let her borrow my shoes because I needed them to complete my outfit. Yes those were my shoes.

'Seriously Amy? You're thinking about your shoes when your "nemesis-that-looks-really-hot-but-you-still-have-your-baseless-hate-anyway" is coming over for dinner and will possibly humiliate you because you always think he's up to no good?'

"Amy, remember that bet we made last summer?" Annie abruptly asked, not glancing away. I shook my head, maybe I forgot about it?

Annie then smiled, "Okay."

And I just sat there, my eyebrow raising higher, like the Anime character she always admired. Yes, I do know what Anime is. Trust me, I'm Amy. LOL.

Also... What was that about?

I was wearing a casual outfit, unlike Annie. I wore a blue halter top with drapes covering the breast area, and black pants that I thought would never fit me because I got fatter. Sorry for being insecure by the way.

"Ding dong!" The doorbell rang. Oooh they're here.

"Amy! Annie! Come down here please, we have guests!" Mom semi-yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Let's go.


	6. Chapter 5

When I heard mom let the guests in, Annie immediately ran downstairs... with poise, grace and a nice, but fake, smile on her face. I know her, guys. She hates people. Not literally, but she kinda does hate company. I don't know. I'm not her.

Also, I broke the fourth wall again, sorry.

Still. Wow... It's the first time I've seen her so womanly.

I, on the other hand, grabbed a comb and a plastic headband decorated with two medium-sized roses glued at the side, and then combed my hair back before putting it on and adjusting it, all while looking in the mirror. Once I was sure I looked decent enough, I ran downstairs in the same manner as Annie did. I could hear them talking down there...

"….and you have such a lovely daughter here!" Mrs. Aleena complimented Annie while she smiled at her. "She's really beautiful."

Three other hedgehogs entered, all of 'em dressed up and looking nice. Two boys and a lady… the magenta-furred one I mean. She looks like a lady, probably acts like one too. She wore a casual get-up consisting of black decorated bellbottoms, a trail of pink curved streaks as it's design on the left leg from it's edge to the ankle, a puffed up creamy yellow blouse and a pair of plain black flats. She had her quills tied up into a high ponytail with a black and magenta band. The two boys, including Sonic, also wore casual get-ups; tee-shirts, jeans and a pair of rubber shoes for both of them in different colors separately.

Seat-mate dearest wore a combination of red, blue, black and green, while his green-furred brother wore a combination of green, yellow, red and black, which suited them.

"Thank you, miss." Annie smiled at her genuinely.

I made my entrance, coming down the flight of stairs with my hastily chosen brown open-toed plain flats, which, by the way, I grabbed before going down the stairs.

"Hello!" I greeted the family with a smile, which garnered smiles from them too, well, except Pompous. He gave me a check-out with his damned eyes while smirking.

"Two girls!" Aleena exclaimed, "I thought you'd settle for one Neth," she giggled.

Neth? Oh right, I forgot that our moms were best friends in college. I remember mom mentioning an Aleena years ago, maybe this is her?

Mom giggled too, and dad just then announced that dinner was ready, and we then proceeded to enter the dining area. I sat down next to Sonic's sister while he sat in front of me, my sister sat beside him since mom sat right next to her, and his green-furred brother sat on his left. His mom sat next to me while dad was supposed to sit on one end, by mom.

Yes, we have a huge table... and I noticed that his dad's not here...

"So how's my brother?" His sister suddenly spoke to me making me jump a bit, "He's not harassing you or anything, is he?" She took a quick glance at Sonic, who was busy talking to his brother, before looking back to me.

I took a big breath, trying to stop myself from complaining to her about my dilemma, and then said no.

"He's quite the flirt though." I quickly added.

She sighed in disappointment, "I know."

"I'm Sonia, by the way." Sonia introduced herself with a kind smile.

I returned her smile with one of my own.

Dad placed the food in front of us while all of us were busy acquainting ourselves with each other. Apparently, my sister made a rival out of Manic and Sonic. Manic introduced himself a bit ago. He seems to like me as little sister. They became rivals in gaming.

Oh dear Chaos.

We then began to get the food on our plates, passing the two large platters around ourselves. Dad made his signature recipe tonight, which was lasagna. I love lasagna, and they seem to like it too.

"This lasagna is great, Troy!" Mrs. Aleena praised while tasting the pasta before separating the slice into neat columns, the tomato sauce along with the creamy cheese mixture oozing out , a combination of parmesan cheese, riccoti and mozzarella which was thoroughly spread in between the rich tomato sauce, the chewy ground beef, the thin creamy mushroom slices and the thick but soft pasta. Puffs and trails of steam exiting from its crevice, the dish's aroma filling the room.

I dug into mine as soon as I passed the platter I held. It is so…. umph! The heat made the lasagna ten times better! The way that the creamy cheese combined with the tomato sauce and how the texture of the ground beef and the soft pasta of the steamy slice tasted in my mouth... Oh Chaos, I'm internally drooling!

"Your kids have grown up so fast, especially Sonia!" Mom exclaimed, Dad nodded.

"I remember when she still loved those big, round and colourful lollipops." Dad joined in the usual parents' talk of embarassing us with their love. Ahh parents.

We, the younger adults made a convo of our own.

"So.…. How's our darling little blue speedster in school Amy?" Manic questioned a bit sarcastically, nibbling on an end of a layer.

"Yeah, how am I in school, seat-mate?" Sonic piped in the same way, sarcastically.

I shot him a quick glare and rolled my eyes.

"Eh, all I've been hearing about him is that he's the best player or something." Annie said in monotone, taking chomps of her food. "Something about dominating the fields, girls and other stuff.…"

"Fields, girls and 'other stuff' huh.." Sonic smirked at his food, poking at it with his fork.

"Huh, as if that's a good thing, and don't you dare think that I don't know what you do with those pretty girls you bring home." Sonia spat.

Sonic stood up, assuming that he didn't like being told on, and then excused himself, saying that he was going to the bathroom.

Sonia sighed, "Y'know, whatever Sonic may do to you, just... confront him about it, I just hope he'll what to do to make things right," she patted my shoulder and I nodded while nibbling on my lasagna slice.

"Or better yet, kick his ass to teach him a lesson," Manic said in a joking manner while winking.

"Manic, not while we're eating please." Mrs. Aleena scolded him, she must've heard him say ass. I giggled silently while he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Ma."

After dinner, which I admit that I learned a lot from, we all said our good byes.

"You're in charge of cleaning today Amy." Annie grinned, swiftly running up the stairs as loud thuds accompanied every step on the way up.

"Mhmm, " I hummed.

"Oh no, not today sweety. You did a good job of keeping them company." Mom smiled at me, taking over the duty and motioned her head towards the dining room. "Clean the table up, I'll wash the dishes."

I beamed happily, enjoying the freedom from getting wrinkly fingers, and then entered the neighboring room to clean the table up. I collected the plates, spoons, forks, knives, glasses and the two platters, which I didn't mind carrying to the former room I was in, after that I wiped the table and fixed the chairs before sweeping the floor.

Damn I'm happy for some reason. Sonia and Manic gave me and Annie their numbers, I found out more about the three siblings; apparently they were a locally famous amateur rock band months before we moved in, Manic just graduated from high school last year and is working at a bar for his tuition in college while Sonia is trying to get a master's degree in Science or something... She said that she wanted to become a scientist, and that Sonic was a goody two shoes back then.

"Goody two-shoes huh..." I chuckled to myself silently.

That last part I couldn't imagine at all.

**I'm back :D **

**Sorry for the long wait and the new writing style guys, I'm stuck writing like this since I've been preparing for a national journalism contest so it's kind of a big deal for me since I'm going solo on the english feature writing category, I kind of wished that I'd be put in collab or radio broadcasting...but eh, solo feature writing it is. I've been busy guys, sorry for the long wait.. again. Also thank you for your reviews, I've been really happy while writing because of you guys, so thank you guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

Oh my gosh. That guy- Sonic the Hedgehog did what I thought was completely, utterly, definitely impossible. I thought he was better than that, moreover, I thought he was really JUST going to the bathroom at the time.

"I WILL SO KILL HIM!" I screamed on my pillow while furiously flapping my arms and feet around and hitting my bed like an angry brawler in some bar.

"Calm down Amy," Annie calmly told me while munching down on a plate of spaghetti from last night.

I lifted my head up and faced her with the best scowl I ever put on, "He. Fucking. Went. Through. My. Undies. How the fuck can I calm down?!"

"Bu-"

I cut her off with a sharp hiss, followed by a series of me screeching at my poor, possibly wet with sweat and saliva, pillow: "DIE SONIC YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"I HOPE YOU KILL YOURSELF!"

"GRAAAAAAARGH!"

"JERKHOG!"

"POMPOUS!"

"Guy that I, for some reason, feel attracted to!"

Okay, obviously, the last one was more of a whisper. Maybe a loud whisper.

My sister sighed and walked over to sit on my bed, "C'mon Amy, they're just underwear," she said, setting the plate of spaghetti down on the surface of my desk, which was cluttered with an assortment of crumpled sheets of paper, pencils, pens, stacked sheets of paper, notebooks, etc.

"My notebook was in there!" I told her, again lifting my face up from the pillow and flipped over, now facing the ceiling with hoth of my hands grudgingly running my claws down my face, although not scratching my face. "My damn notebook was in there!"

"So? It's just a notebook."

My eyes quickly darted to her, glaring her like shooting daggers at her, "It's not just a notebook!"

She stared at me and let out a sound of sudden realization, "You have a diary?" She asked in surprise, her gasping was short-lived though. I feel that she could careless about this precious little diary of mine, since she was already reaching for the fork to gobble her pasta down.

Dat selfish food.

Huh, just because she didn't trust diaries and journals with her info doesn't mean she shouldn't care about mine!

"Yeah! I do!"

"So he just looked at it, no biggie," she flapped her hands, and before she could take another bite of that spaghetti, I grabbed both of her shoulders and clung onto them like steel cuffs.

I stared right into her eyes, which were absolutely bewildered, "He stole it, Annie."

"Oh. Well... that's really ba- "

A loud laugh emerged from the neighbors', cutting off Annie' sentence. I peeked out through my window and I saw the pompous ass-hat, whom I didn't know was actually my window buddy, holding MY DIARY in his filthy hands. He was actually reading it right after he stole it from my secret underwear stash! AND HE'S LAUGHING! That damned hegehog!

"Um, can I ask something? What did you write in that diary?" Annie spoke up, curiously and intrigued that the contents of my diary made him laugh as loud as that of a crazy drunk man in the same bar the brawler entered.

"My deepest, darkest secrets and moments in life."

"And I'm guessing that includes..."

I sighed, "My ridiculous AF moments ever."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"Sonic the Fu- Hedgehog!" I practically roared at him while I marched on towards the hell spawn, who was stuffing his locker with his stuff, my eyes not leaving his damned face. Also, surprise surprise, he was alone with the exception of his abnormally large fanbase consisting of girls with raging hormones scattered around the place. I feel like I just entered enemy territory here, since I feel glares directed to me by said fangirls. They just give me the creeps, and I'm feeling so much creeps right now.

"Yes? Did someone need my 'special services'?" He replied, going along with a smirk, turning his attention to me while closing his locker.

I swear I will rip that smirk off. Maybe not now, and maybe not tomorrow, but I will definitely rip that smirk off. How couldn't I? HE READ MY invaded my underwear- he went in my room!

"What? No! Ew!" I faked a gag, "I believe you have something of mine."

His eyes looked like they sparked with sudden interest. Sonic leaned in closer and said: "So, you're still a virgin huh? No boyfriends or any romantic encounters?"

"So?" I threw a glare at him, "Give it back."

"Who's Dexter? I have a feeling he was just a made-up boyfriend," he snickered with one of his brows up.

He read that part too? Dammit! He knows too much.

"Give. It. Back."

"Kiss me first." He cooed, leaning close to my ear.

I rolled my eyes and stressed out a groan, "What are you? Twelve? Just give it back."

"Which one? The diary or the panties?" He childishly said, earning sounds of surprise from those who heard him say the last and most humiliating part of his sentence. Wait... He also stole my underwear? Dude that's gross! Ew!

"You... What?!" I shrieked. They all looked at me and gave me weird looks while I blushed in embarrassment, then I hit him multiple times. He let out a chuckle and stopped my hands, so I closed up on his face and tried to headbutt him. I failed, missing his head so badly that I gave myself a headache since I practically threw my head at him.

"Chill, see? Now you got yourself a headache." He said with a smile.

"Shut up." I held my forehead gently with my palm while he slyly whispered into my ear:

"It smelled sweet, like strawberries."

Was that about my panties? Because I just completely lost it.

And you know what happened? This single comment made me blush the heck out while I just stood there silently, attempting to cover my face up with just a palm of my hand, the other hand was held by Sonic.

And the blush wasn't because I was flattered, or I felt it was flirty! Hell no! I was completely repulsed and filled with apparent embarrassment! Dude, I couldn't take the embarrassment anymore!

I wanted to smack him upside and just smash him with my hammer, castrate him, chop his head off- but I just froze there.

And I don't even know why the hell I just froze like a statue there, and didn't go totally ballistic.

Sonic gave me a small smile, "You're really cute when you're blushing," he said before leaving me behind in the crowded halls filled with sneering fangirls, curious individuals and guys who just don't give a damn.

Damn that perverted jerkhog.

* * *

Tails' P.O.V.

* * *

"That was a jerk move." I lectured my big bro, who was Sonic, with what he did.

"You had no right to steal her diary man, give it back." I prodded.

He shook his head with a smile, "I'm not done reading it yet... and who knows what other secrets she has on her diary?"

I fastened my pace and crossed his path," Where is the diary?"

He flashed a scowl before scratching his head, "I paid someone to keep it safe and away from her."

I snarled, "Who?"

"Listen, if this is abount your crush worrying about Pinkie, don't worry about it. I think she's the silent type who won't ever tell her friends about her problems."

Apparently he did some research on her personality... And this is still the second day of school.

"Still, it's mean, Sonic." I told him, looking up into his eyes and gave him the best puppy-eyes I've ever made.

Sonic, who frowned, said in a dull voice," I don't like puppies."

Okay that was really mean, I mean, only evil people wouldn't like puppies... Well not generally only evil people. Maybe some normal people too. Maybe some evil guys like puppies.… Maybe even Eggman, the principal, likes puppies...

Straying too far from the topic again, Miles... In your own head too.

I caught up to Sonic, who walked around me, and punched his arm, "Really now? You don't like puppies?"

"I was kidding bro, I like them cute little pups," he said.

" Especially when they get a bit too rowdy for their characters. Like cute little pink ones with loud barks."

I gave him a funny look and he shrugged, "Did you hear yourself talking, Sonic?"

"What?"

A moment of silence washed over us while we continued to walk on, and I gave up on making him realize what he just said.

"Nevermind."

I'm just wondering if she'll be his new project.

… It's still early so the bell won't ring anytime soon... And the gang probably won't arrive 'till the last minute.

"Are you sure about Amy?" I spoke up in the midst of the awkward silence, an awkwardness I'm not too familiar with, and looked around, seeing fangirls for bodyguards from afar. I have to admit, the his fanbase does give me the creeps. I wonder if he feels creeped out about them too.…

"She won't tell a soul, well aside from her sister." He reassured me, putting an arm over my shoulders while he just kept talking.

"And besides, I'll give it back tonight."

I slumped over, letting my arms hang for a bit. A sigh of exhaustion escaped from me.

Just hope he'll really do it.

* * *

**Thanks for actually reading my work, it melts my heart into gooey mush!**


	8. Chapter 7

It's been three weeks since my good ol' neighbor told me he'd return my diary.

Fuck him.

I told my friends about it, including Sally. They needed to know what the jerkhog did to my diary. Sadly, they told me that there's no chance of me getting back that diary of mine. Sally told me that she'd try to recover it in one piece but she won't promise me, and she told me that two days after I told them... which was more than two weeks ago.

Again, fuck him.

Slamming my locker shut in frustration, my thoughts floated carelessly in every corner of my mind while blocking out the loud chatter in the hallway. The place was crowded; guys sat on the stairs, groups formed circles and chatted away, girls strutting their stuff for guys to look at, couples doing PDA, dudes talking about video games and anime, etc.

None of the guys I knew surrounded me, only the school mates that I'll never bother knowing their names. Yay.

Nonetheless, I felt a bit cheerful today. Yeah, I do. I'm happy even though my diary was stolen, I got lost in school twice, I got pranked by newbie jerks, etc. The prank was the ol' whopee cushion prank. Yes, and they think it's "cool", blegh.

I'm happy because Shadow actually talked to me! Yes, the Shadow that's friends with pompous. I've got a little crush on the guy; he looks hot, talks hot, mysterious, silent, smart, and he's really…. nice? I don't know, he's a bit weird too since he mumbles about a Maria-girl and being the ultimate life form- whatever that means.

And the only Maria I know was the girl who transferred to another school in another country. I believe they said that she is blonde, has blue eyes, a bit taller than me, nice, kind, conservative, and really generous; sounds like a really, really nice girl. Well, that's what the girls told me, she also used to hang out with Shadow a lot and that they were really close, like probably bro-sis close, or best friend close, boyfriend-girlfriend close... It's one of those three. I'm not really good at analyzing things.

Also no one really knows about the ultimate life form thing... I gave up after asking each and every one of his gang, yes even Sonic, and the only replies I got were shrugs, "I don't know"s, and more annoyances.

I walked aimlessly through the hallway with a searching gaze; I was looking for the girls. After searching for a bit, I finally found Cream and Cosmo. They were currently being barked at by - Oh hey, it's Karen.

"Where's Rouge!?" She demanded with a shout, her arms folded together while she snarled at them. Backing her up were her friends, Zara, Fawna, and Coleen. A trio I'd like to brand as the good girls gone bad. Zara is a black panther whose fur is, I'll admit my jealousy here, ebony black like the sliver of midnight. Fawna is a cute petite humming bird, her beak's dangerous as hell though, and Coleen's a slender blonde hedgehog.

"I don't know, Karen," Cosmo told her, strangely colder than usual. Her eyes pierced the dame's with a fiery gaze, regardless of her rather short stature; Cosmo looked really scary for a plant... Like, a Venus flytrap plant from Earth.

I took the staring contest between them as an opportunity to step in the soon-to-be cat fight.

"Guys, let's not turn this into a fight..." I said, trying to be the peacekeeper between the dog and the plant. Wow, that sounds weird.

"Not until I know where that bitch is!" Karen pushed me aside and took a step forward, going up all in Cosmo's face. She kept that angry glare, and snarled like a rabid dog. The seedrian did the same.

I tumbled backwards and yelped, then braced myself for the fall. To my surprise, and dismay, I was saved by the blue perverted pompou- Sonic.

I seriously have to stop adding those to his really short name... That or I should convince his mom to rename him to 'Pompous', or 'Asshole'... Or better yet a combo between the two.

Ay, relax Amy. This guy saved you from the fall, show at least a bit of kindness will you?

Shut up conscience.

"Thanks," I told him, blushing in embarrassment and disappointment. I can't believe he saved me... And he's alone too.

Believe it girly.

Again, shut up.

"Wow, you actually thanked me. I'm greatly flattered," Sonic said with a cocky smirk, supporting my back as I recovered from the embarrassing fall.

"Don't be, pompous."

I really shouldn't have thanked him.

While Sonic and I had our little throwing of sarcasm and insults, the star of the show finally made an entrance.

"What do you want Karen?" Rouge demanded with a sultry tone, parting the dame and Cosmo. She and Karen fought with their eyes, knowing better than to engage themselves in a little cat fight that the principal, the prefects, the teachers, and our schoolmates would hear about, and the latter would, and I'm very sure about this, never let the two of them hear the end of it.. especially the gossipers and the newspaper club.

Mentioning them in my thoughts alone gave me a cold feeling wash over me; it gave me a shiver.

"You stole Jacob from me!" Karen growled, keeping her voice on the down low. Her friends backed her up from behind, also glaring at Rouge.

Cosmo and Cream also backed Rouge from behind. Cream looked reluctant and tried to pull Cosmo away from the girls but the seedrian stood her ground. She kept her eyes glued onto the hummingbird, but Fawna kept watch on Rouge.

You know, if Cosmo's angry then the hummingbird probably did something... bad. This is like, really off -character even for her.

"Who the fuck is Jacob?!" Rouge pulled out, her face was a mix of confusion and anger. "Whatever your girls told you, I didn't do it Karen," she continued, crossing her arms. At least she had the decency to try and avoid conflict. Especially between like, you and a former best friend.

"Don't play dumb, you fucking fucked him!" Karen raised the tone of her voice, yanking the necktie Rouge wore as an accessory to her outfit. Students started to notice them and some did typical things one would expect to do as a bystander; take pictures of them, talk about them, point fingers, and lastly surround them and make bets.

I stepped in again, cutting my 'conversation' short with Sonic. "Girls, seriously stop."

The two groups didn't budge; the both of them still glared at each other even though I was already between them. I turned to look at Sonic and gestured him to help me out here. I was getting kind of desperate too. I didn't want to get in trouble.

"No can do miss," he mouthed and raised both his arms up. I gave him a glare and turned my attention back to the two groups.

"Karen, I swear, I didn't hook-up with him," Rouge played the higher route.

This is getting seri-

"What is going on here?!" Fortunately, the prefect came. A bit late but still here, ready to fix problems and stuff... even though she was really on rage mode.

Also, I should really start getting more familiar with getting cut off when I'm thinking or saying things. Everyone just seems to absolutely love interrupting me and my thoughts.

I tried to explain the situation to her while keeping an eye on Karen, who mouthed "goody-goody" to me with a glare. Then after explaining truthfully to the prefect, I went over to Rouge and calmed her down. Thank Chaos I got the both of them off the hook. I was always the charismatic type after all.

Don't boast to yourself, Amy. You're making us look bad in front of the readers.

"Tell me everything," I said... well, it's more of that I demanded her calmly.

And then the school bell rings, as if it's on cue or something. I mean, couldn't the bell ring when they had their little glare-off or something?

"After school," she answered briefly then walked off, leaving me. Cosmo went to her class and Cream told me she'd catch up later.

The crowd that surrounded us dispersed, heading off to their own classes. I was thankful for that, but I'm sure that I'll hear some rumors flying around after this shit.

Time to go to class too. Lucky that it's the end of the day my only period left is gym class.

"You have gym class right?" I heard Sonic ask from behind.

Oh right, I forgot. I had gym with Cream AND Sonic.

"Um, duh? We're classmates remember," I snapped.

"Hey, I asked nicely."

Then a long silence went between us as we walked to the gym. And the gym was kind of far away... like across the campus. This building was basically at the opposite of the gym.

"Want me to carry you there?" He suggested.

"Why?" I looked at him in a weird awkward way. You could say I was kind of suspicious of him, just saying. This is weird for me.

"Well, we're getting kind of... late. And it'd be a nice compensation for your diary." He explained, awkwardly ruffling his fur...spikes?

I looked around and muttered a sigh. We were alone... well there were still some people hanging around but we were getting kind of late. I finally gave up and nodded, accepting his proposal.

"Fine."

He scooped me up from the ground and carried me in a bridal style kind of... yeah. He then whispered that I should hold on tight. I, having no idea what he meant, questioned him but still held onto him tightly. He just smiled and ran off in a crazy speed that might as well make me shit my pants. And well, it almost made me shit on it. Almost. Ew.

And as he ran, I kept throwing weak punches at his chest, freaking out like I always do when I'm shocked.

We arrived sooner than expected, and he put me down gently. Immediately, I headed straight for the gym lockers without even thanking him. I still can't believe I freaked out like that, damn it.

"No thanks?" He said, standing right behind me.

I stopped speed-walking but I didn't turn to him.

"...Thanks... jerk."

He was probably wearing a cocky smile right now. This is just... damn it.

"You're welcome, Amy,"

At that moment, I just... rushed to the gym lockers, I wanted to avoid conversation with him. Like right now. And I kind of hope that he will give my diary back or I'll get it back myself... with the help of my dear sister of course. It'll be a break-in. It's going to be awesome.

And I just hope that it won't go wrong.

* * *

**Yes, it is what you think it is. They are finally warming up to each other I think. I don't know. I don't know how conversations work but hey it's a start, right?**

**I'm sorry guys, I haven't updated for so long! I'm really really sorry! I still love you guys!**

**Have a good one.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Uh, Rouge? I need intel on Sonic. Does he have any plans tonight?"

This was weird, but I really needed this. Or else I would never get that stupid diary back.

Of course, my friends tried to convince me that I should just get a new one, my sister too but she agreed to help me nonetheless. Though, she told me that she had to get dressed up for the break-in, and knowing her means that she'll wear an outfit she'd been dying to use for specific situations that'll look like it came straight out from a video game or a movie.

"Hun… You aren't trying to break into his house are you?" She spoke to me on the line with surprise. I can just imagine her reaction just by hearing her voice get so worked up.

"Well he does have my diary... and he is my neighbor so..." My voice trailed off and then I waited for a reaction.

It's fun hearing my friends react for me. I'm not a sadist or anything, but it's always nice to know that someone cares about whatever the hell I'm going to do.  
"You can't be serious."

"But I am, Rouge. Please, I really need this."

A long sigh erupted from her side and then a moment of silence washed over. I got really nervous then, since she might refuse me and I'm so prepared right now.

"Fine. I'll text Knuckles, but don't get your hopes up." She finally gave in, and I felt like throwing a mini party for that.

"Thanks! I love you so much! "I squealed over the phone, my free hand throwing fist bumps in the air.

Operation YOLO is finally underway! Ugh, I'm glad I didn't say that out loud so that Rouge and my sister can hear me. I mean, who says YOLO anymore these days?

…I do. Inside my head that is. I'd never say that out loud unless it becomes some sort of meme again.

"Like I said, don't get your hopes up hun."

The call ended just as Annie came out of her room, dressed up like Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider franchise. She looked excited, more than I am actually. But I'm glad she'll always be my partner in crime, no matter how weird she is.

"Anything?" She asked, letting her hands fall to her hips as she stood on one leg and let the other rest. Well it is her usual pose.

I shook my head.

"Not yet."

It's 9:47 P.M. and still no word from Rouge. We've been waiting for 30 minutes now and it seems that Annie's starting to get impatient. She's sprawled on my bed staring at the ceiling illuminated my orange light from my lamp. I, on the other hand stared at the phone in my hand, kicking my feet up on top of my desk and waiting for anything at all from Rouge.

"This is taking too long," Annie whined while putting her feet up in the air and shaking them, "what if that Rouge ran out of balance?"

I looked at her, a bit amused by how bored she is. She was stacking coins on her stomach and her chest that she got from a small pouch lodged between the bed and the wall. And that small pouch was filled with my savings from the early kiddie days where I used to be all that girly. You know, pink princess stuff, red dresses, wands, plastic accessories... Yeah, that.

"Just wait a bit more okay?" I told her calmly.

Not going to lie, I'm also bored out of my shit here. Either Rouge's taking her sweet time, went to bed, forgot about me, or as Annie said, ran out of balance. I'm just being calm so I won't lose my schnitzels when she finally tells me to go signal.

I don't even feel as confident about this anymore. Why the hell did I let my idot self takeover the remaining sane part of my mind and make that decision. But then again, I can always call it off but my diary is in his filthy hands and I already asked Rouge.

Also, I almost forgot about the underwear he stole from me.

It smelled like strawberries he said.

Ugh, that guy...

My phone rang, I threw a look towards Annie and she gave me a nod. God, I hope this isn't happening right now. Please, please, please Chaos Almighty don't let this happen.

I hesitantly answered the call, "Rouge?"

"He's currently with Samantha, probably having the best se-"

"I don't need that info, thank you very much," I cut her off right away, flustered.

I definitely did not need to know what the fuck he was doing. That's just gross. And who's Samantha anyway? Why do I care? Why should I even care about caring about them? Why am I asking myself these questions?!

To delay what time you have left.

Ah there she is, good old conscience. I missed her.

"How much time do I have?"

Asking her that was a bit stupid, but I hope Knuckles elaborated on the guy's plans. I mean, what could be worse than getting caught stealing back my panties and diary? Okay, it's technically not stealing, but I'm still breaking in looking like some hot burglar.

Yes. I have great self-support for myself because I'm fabulous as hell... Just pretend I didn't just think that.

"He told me that he might hang out by the park for a bit after the one-night stand. Might. That should give you enough time to look for your diary."

"And underwear," a sigh escaped my lips, "thanks Rouge."

"Any time hun."

Well, she didn't seem too fazed about him stealing my underwear. I guess that's a normal behavior for him. Wait, why am I thinking about this when I should be breaking in right now?

Because you care, obviously. Oh Amy, just wait 'till you start liking him just like what you read on or on Wattpad. Bad boy meets good girl then good girl falls for bad boy. Then you discover that he's such a sweet angel that fell from heaven, and you try to fix him. Kissed are shared, time's well spent, love is made. This is going to be awesome.

I need to tame my conscience from time to time. It's really getting weird now. I'm not even sure that it is my conscience anymore. Pretty sure that was pure imagination right there.

"So? What did she say?"

I faced my sister. I almost forgot that she was going in there with me.

"Green light."

-10:00 P.M.-

Annie stood on the fence, looking perfectly balanced as she reached out for his window. Once she finally took a hold of the ledge in front of the window, she tried to push the window open, stretching out for the push. Fortunately, Pompous never locks his windows. Annie let her feet hang along with the rest of her body, falling from the top of the fence and pushed against the wall before she slammed on it, and then gradually climbed up and rolled into his room.

I searched for her head before proceeding after her.

"You okay Annie?" I whisper-shouted, pulling my head up in different angles just to see her.

Annie's head popped up from under the window and gave a thumbs up, "Just fine. Come on."

I took a look at the fence, hoping that I could at least stand on it.

I forgot to mention, Annie used to be part of a gymnastics club back in our home town. And I wasn't, so I'm expecting an epic fail to happen right before her eyes.

"Here I go..."

I dangled my feet from outside my window, scooting forward inches closer to a presumably horrible fate of falling from this window. Taking a deep breath before I took the next step, which was a meter away.

"Not like that. Crouch on the ledge, "Annie calmly gave me instructions while peeking out and leaning on the windowsill, "and then try to leap off arms first to grab on the egde."

Thank Chaos that my sister's here.

I crouched on the ledge like she said and leaped towards the fence, arms first to grab a hold of the edge. I pulled myself up and took a moment to balance myself on the fence.

"This is harder than I thought," I breathed out in exasperation then started panting. I wasn't used to this; I should've done more in gym class because this is hard as hell. I mean, the fence is about a meter or so away.

I looked up at Annie who retreated from the windowsill and she gave me a 'come over here' gesture, her gaze fixed on my feet.

Oh dear loooord, please don't let me fall now.

I adjusted my position to align myself with the window and took a leap of faith, arms first. My hands then latched on the ledge as soon as I felt it collide with the my palms. It hurt though, I also swung forward and my face hit the wall. Eghh.

Annie took hold of my arms and pulls me up and we both collapsed onto the floor. But as we fell, it was almost silenced.

Hmm, carpeted floors. Rich kid.

It was soft but gently rough on the hands. It's the kind of thing that you'd spend time rubbing your hands all over it because of the texture. Kind of like those new carpets you'd lie on and roll over.

"Assassins Creed style!" She let out a quiet giggle.

We both got up and gave each other a look that we both understood.

Let the search begin.

I started to look in his closet while she went through his desk.

I rummaged through carefully, not wanting to look like someone actually broke in his room. But as I expected, it wasn't here.

We spent time looking for this problematic diary of mine. It was hard because it's dark as hell in here. Also, I didn't expect his room to be this big, but then again I only saw up to the wall next to his bed.

"We should've brought a flashlight, no?" I stated while mimicking a French accent.

"Look through his bags, maybe he has it in one of them."

I did as she said and started to search in them. But they we're just filled with notebooks and other stuff that isn't my diary.

"Hey I found your underwear," Annie said as she tossed the panties at me.

I caught it but was grossed out.

Like, eww. Why would he even steal my underwear?

But when I looked at it, I knew for sure it wasn't mine. I furrowed my brows at the lacy lingerie proudly branded Foxxy in pink thread.

"Firstly, I do not have fancy sexy underwear branded Foxxy," I semi-argued while bewildered, throwing the lavishly designed underwear on Sonic's bed.

Ew. Just the thought of touching another person's lingerie is weird.

"Second, I am not rich enough to buy designer panties."

I crossed my arms together at her, despite the scenario we were in.

"Okay, okay, stop explaining to me why you don't have a sex life," she jokingly said, giggling while still looking for my notebook.

"Well I don't need a sex life. And why are you talking about my non-existent sex life?"

I threw a mean look at her, but she only giggled at it too.

"Remember, your notebook."

"Right."

We spent another few minutes looking for it but then we heard a door open from downstairs.

"Damnit, close the window," I told my sister in a panic, and she did as I told.

We also made sure that everything we rummaged through wasn't out of place.

"Hide!"

She hid under the bed while I went in one of his closets and burried myself with his clothes. My heart's pumping like crazy here, thinking that it might actually be Sonic whos footsteps are so loud that I can hear it from this room, and it's coming closer!

Please oh heavenly lord above, wherever you are, please don't let him find us!

The door swung open slowly and came in the guy we've been expecting to unexpectedly come.

Sonic.

I made a bit of space under the pile of clothes so I could see a bit of what is going on.

Annie squirmed backwards, in an attempt to not let him see her. She then caught my eye and mouthed 'shhh' as Sonic collapsed on the bed, reeking of alcohol and sweat. Disgusting.

Once he started snoring, we took a moment on standby to make sure that he really was sleeping.

Good lord, this is hard work.

We got out of our hiding places slowly and silently so that he wouldn't hear a thing. Annie then approached me and held a notebook up in my face.

I beamed at her and we about to start squealing but she stopped me from doing so since that is clearly a VERY dumb move that should never happen right now.

She headed towards the window and got out while I made sure he wasn't waking up any time soon.

But then I felt a bit bad for the poor guy, I mean he did help me get to class on time so...

I approached him cautiously, careful to not wake him up but I guess that happening has a zero percent chance because he's knocked out cold. Probably the alcohol.

I gently took the blanket from under him and draped him with it since it's a bit cold. Yes, I do have some decency.

Don't get the wrong idea, I was just being nice.

I was about to leave when a hand caught my arm, his hand. I looked back at him in shock and tried to wriggle my hand free but he had a tight grip on it despite being drunk.

"Don't leave me..." He slurred, eyes half open before falling back to sleep. He also let go of my arm as slumped back on his pillow, snoring peacefully again.

I took a second look at him before climbing out of the window. Annie was there waiting for me leaning on the window frame. She looked at me and then threw me a curious look.

I retraced my steps from earlier; leaping to the fence, then going through my window. As I climbed up and rolled in, I collided with Annie who stumbled backwards with a loud thud. Hopefully we didn't wake anyone up or we're dead.

Annie giggled on the floor, "I can't believe we did it without any shit going off."

I stood up and dusted myself. Oh boy Sonic saw me. Holy crap.

"Sonic caught me…"

"…What?"

I waited for her to snap at me but that moment never came so I explained what fully happened. How I was about to climb out the window, and then he caught my hand and told me not to leave him, and then when he fell back asleep before I finally climbed out of the window... Yeah.

"At least we got your diary back," she sighed, lying down on the floor with the diary in her hand.

I walked over to the item of interest currently in her possession, crouched down and took my diary from her grasp. A gust of relief blew through me while I skimmed through the pages. Good, nothing bad happened; no wrinkles, no tears, no nothing like nothing ever happened to it.

Weird but I'll gladly take it.

But still, shit. He saw me, he friggin saw me. How the hell am I supposed to go back to school tomorrow without him probably annoying me? How am I even supposed to go back with him knowing that I broke in and took back my shitty diary? Why would he even want my diary?

Ugh boys. I'll never understand them.

-12:00A.M.-

The night passed by quietly, and I couldn't sleep at all. I left my window open because I liked the cool November breeze gently flowing. The moon shone brightly this evening, the stars too.

But I still can't force myself to stop worrying about what might happen tomorrow. I still can't believe that he caught me, even though he was drunk. I'm hoping that he was so drunk that he forgot everything that happened.

"Ames?" Annie spoke, her voice croaked; raspy from the long time we're spending awake in my room.

We were both lying on my bed, I faced the stars from my window and her feet were beside my head while she faced the ceiling with my feet beside her own. The dim orange light from my lampshade flickered briefly as her foot hit the bedside table while adjusting her position.

"I can't sleep."

"Me too."

"Why am I so fabulous?"

I giggled, "I don't know."

The truth was, I was close to sleeping. My eyes were already fluttering close but I keep doing the best I can to force them open but I still couldn't.

"I'm going to my room."

Annie stood up, a bit unbalanced from sleep deprivation, and headed to her room without wanting a reply, pulling the door to a silent close as she went ahead.

So I was left alone in my room, gazing at the stars until I decided to actually go to sleep. I grabbed the pillow from under my feet and piled it on top of the pillow under my head, hoping that it won't rain later.

The following moments came later blissfully without a hitch, as the gentle breeze blew against my face and my eyes shut peacefully. Dreaming into the night without knowledge that Sonic was awake and knew about what happened as he lit a cigarette while relaxing on his bed.

* * *

**HEYO EVERYONE! Okay, so get this… I actually forgot where the story was heading even until now so... I'll make up a new story XD**

**Sorry for never updating this story! TT_TT**

**Don't worry, I tailored my really weird-ass story to match what I had. Don't worry, it has same genres and characters. Hopefully it has a similar plot too and I'm sure about that.**

**ALSO I HAVE NOT EDITED THIS just so you guys know.**

**Have a good one.**


End file.
